forzafandomcom-20200223-history
McLaren P1 GTR
The 2015 McLaren P1 GTR is a track-tuned variant of the McLaren P1 hypercar that appears in the ''Hot Wheels'' Car Pack for Forza Motorsport 6 and will return for Forza Motorsport 7.Forza Garage - forzamotorsport.net The McLaren P1 GTR was built to celebrate 20 years since McLaren's victory at the 1995 24 Hours of Le Mans, with the XP-7 prototype bearing a livery, marked #51, that is a homage to the yellow-and-green McLaren #51 Harrods Racing McLaren F1 GTR, one of the five F1 GTRs that dominated the 24 Hours of Le Mans in the historic debut by McLaren in 1995.Livery homage - drivingline.com Only 58 units of the P1 GTR were made, several of them having been converted for road use.Road legal P1 GTR - madwhips.com In 2016, the McLaren P1 LM, a 5-unit homologated run version of the P1 GTR, was unveiled. Variants FH3 McLaren P1.jpg|P1 Description Characteristics / Specifications McLaren states that the McLaren P1 GTR is the most powerful McLaren car to date, with an updated 3.8L (3,799 cc) McLaren M838TQ twin-turbocharged V8 engine producing at 7500 rpm. The McLaren ECU electric motor has also been updated to produce , bringing the total output to at 7500 rpm and at 4,000 rpm. The P1 GTR weighs less than the P1, complete with carbon fiber roof panels, carbon fiber engine bay cover, Pirelli P Zero Corsa slick tires, and a fixed rear wing that sits at least 400 mm above the sculpted rear bodywork. This new wing works together with the front-mounted LTR ducts (aerodynamic flaps) in front of each front wheel to generate a downforce of up to at . The wing can still be operated via the Drag Reduction System (DRS), trimming the tilt angle from 32° to 0° at the push of a button on the steering wheel. The rear features large twin exhaust pipes formed from an Inconel and titanium alloy. The P1 GTR uses the same 7-speed dual-clutch automatic transmission as the regular P1, also driving the rear wheels. 0- is done in as quickly as 2.6 seconds with at top speed of at least . Statistics Performance The McLaren P1 GTR, as is the Ferrari FXX K to the Ferrari LaFerrari, acts as a more handling/braking-focused version of the McLaren P1 made specially for the track. With a more powerful powertrain and less weight, as well as a rear wing for more downforce, the P1 GTR gains the ability to steer as sharply as 1.6 lateral Gs. 0- is trimmed down to 2.4 seconds, and 0- is also cut down to 4.5 seconds. Due to the increased downforce, the top speed of the P1 GTR is reduced to . For some reason, though, the in-game version of the car is incorrectly configured, with the dashboard and car not being put in Race Mode, hence why the P1 GTR does not actually perform as well as it would be expected, even though the LaFerrari is inferior to the P1 on most tracks, which should also logically make the FXX K slower than the P1 GTR on most tracks. Trivia * The McLaren P1 GTR's exterior door inserts cannot be painted with liveries at all. This has never been fixed. ** This same bug would later be carried over to the McLaren P1 in Forza Horizon 3. * The McLaren P1 GTR is the only non-racing car from the Hot Wheels Car Pack in Forza Motorsport 6 that was not included in Forza Horizon 3. * The McLaren P1 GTR used in the game is the XP-7 prototype, evidenced by the "XP-7" text if one is to look inside the car. Gallery FM6 McLaren P1GTR.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 6'' FM6 McLaren P1GTR Rear.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 6'' References